battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phere
Phere was a superheavyweight robot that fought in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was essentially a 36-inch round spinning dome with corkscrew-like blades that were capable of self-righting as well as a front spiked wedge. Phere was rather successful, reaching the quarterfinals of Season 3.0. After Season 3.0, the robot was revised to have a "donut blade" going around the bottom of it, but this new addition caused Phere to lose its first battle in Season 4.0. In Season 5.0, the robot was completely revised, but lost its first battle again. Builder Gaylan Douglas described his robot's look as a "cross between an evil dragon and Darth Vader." Robot History Season 3.0 Phere's first fight was against MantaRay. Phere immediately got its spinning wedged dome underneath MantaRay and ripped the weapon chain off of MantaRay. Phere's dome wasn't spinning fast enough to any further damage, but MantaRay stopped moving and was counted out. Phere won by knockout and was now against GoPostal. Phere won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and it advanced to the TV rounds, where it was pitted up against OJ. This match was even closer as Phere won on a 23-22 judge's decision. In the round of 16, Phere was now put up against Anubis. Phere used its weapon to great effectiveness and won on a 27-18 judge's decision. This win put Phere to the quarterfinals, where it faced Toro. Immedietly, Toro went straight at Phere and flipped it on its back. Phere was counted out and Toro won by a quick knockout. This meant that Phere was eliminated from the tournament. Phere wasn't finished, however, as it entered the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It was pushed into the entrance ramp by Anubis and it ended up getting flipped on its back by Toro once again and it stayed on its back for the rest of the rumble. Eventually, it lost out to Toro. Season 4.0 Phere had some minor modifications done to it for Season 4.0, including a new "donut ring" which surrounded the outside of the robot. However, this addition proved to be Phere's demise in its only battle against Little Blue Engine, where after one of Little Blue Engine's rams two of Phere's safety switches got caught in the donut ring and torn off, meaning the robot was immobilized. Phere then got shoved into hazards until it was counted out and eliminated from the tournament again. Season 5.0 For reaching the quarterfinals in Season 3.0, Phere once again was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually fought The Probe. The Probe won by knockout and Phere was eliminated from the tournament once again. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Phere stats 3.0.jpg|Phere's Season 3.0 stats according to the TV show. Phere insides.jpg|Phere without it's shell. PhereLogo.jpg|A sticker of the team logo. Mark Beiro Introductions "The thing that goes bump in the night is followed by a hell of a bite. It comes from PHERE!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Superheavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots from Texas